


More Than One Use For Frosting

by Dikhotomia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Smut, Cooking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Switching, There is frosting involved, for more than just cake decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "By!" Edelgard calls. "Your food is going to get cold long before Oreo gets it! And I'm tired of staring at this awkwardly beginning sex scene paused on the TV. This is, hands down, the worst timing pause for either of us." She hears her laugh, then let out an exasperated hiss. "Cat! I swear-" She doesn't see the ensuing scuffle, but she does hear Oreo's indignant meow at being caught (again.)Oh, right, the movie they were watching before Byleth had gotten up to cook dinner and Edelgard had left to shower.  She forgot about that."A Troublemaker Verse Birthday Special.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	More Than One Use For Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Sliding this in just in time cuz I ended up getting a hella late start but LMAO It'S STILL THE 22nd FOR ME. Happy Birthday to our lovely Emperor!

Her phone buzzes just as she's leaving the kitchen, vibrating across the counter where she'd left it in favor of carrying plates full of food. She ignores it as she finishes her trek from the kitchen to the living room counter, setting both plates down on the table. "El!" she calls, staring Oreo down as he creeps across the floor with the delusion that somehow Byleth hasn't noticed him.

As if she had no idea the cat wouldn't materialize as fast as her girlfriend at the smell of food. "I'm sorry," she says, putting her foot down in front of him. "But I'm pretty sure your name isn't 'Edelgard.'" He looks up at her, meows, tail flicking once before he sits down on the floor, looking as innocent as possible.

"Mine is, however." 

She turns to find the woman in question sitting on the couch, plate balanced against her thigh with her fork in hand. The sight startles her slightly, cursing again at how quiet the other woman could be when she wanted to be. 

"Sorry," Edelgard mutters, speared green bean lifted half to her mouth. "I didn't want to disturb your stare down with the cat."  
The same cat that had used their distraction to get under the table.

"It's fine," she replies, heading back towards the kitchen for her phone and their beers. "Just make sure he doesn't get mine." She picks up her phone first, unlocking the screen and opening the text message waiting for her attention.

_-It's Edie's birthday tomorrow._

She panics momentarily, looking from her phone to the back of Edelgard's head, watching as the other woman waves her hand at Oreo. He watches her, front paws set on the table, ears perked forward. "Don't-!" Edelgard grouses, the sound of her plate clinking against the wood carrying slightly. "I will fight you."

Her phone buzzes again.

_-I bet she didn't tell you, huh? She didn't tell me either, I learned from Dimitri._

Byleth taps the edge of the screen, peering down at it with a frown.

_-You're right, she didn't tell me._

She waits, aware Dorothea would text back faster then she ever could. The other woman had a skill that was almost supernatural, and never ceased to amaze her.

_-Well, I'm telling you. We're setting up a little get together tomorrow, Dimitri and Claude will be there and so will Ingrid and I. Do you want to have it at your place?_

"By!" Edelgard calls. "Your food is going to get cold long before Oreo gets it! And I'm tired of staring at this awkwardly beginning sex scene paused on the TV. This is, hands down, the worst timing pause for either of us." She hears her laugh, then let out an exasperated hiss. "Cat! I swear-" She doesn't see the ensuing scuffle, but she does hear Oreo's indignant meow at being caught (again.)

Oh, right, the movie they were watching before Byleth had gotten up to cook dinner and Edelgard had left to shower. She forgot about that.

_-Sure, my place is fine. I don't have a whole lot of room though so I hope you guys don't mind._

_-It's fine! I'll let Claude know!_

_-Alright._

_-I'll come over in the morning to drag birthday girl out for the day, Ingrid will come over and help you get stuff ready._

Byleth blinks once, fridge door propped open on her foot and two beers half extracted from where she'd put them earlier. Dorothea was sure prepared, she thinks, pulling the beers out and letting the door swing shut. 

_-Works for me, see you then._

The conversation ends there and Byleth tucks her phone into her pocket, taking their drinks out to the living room to find Edelgard holding Oreo hostage, both parties equally disgruntled. It's adorable and she bites down on a laugh as she sets the bottles down on top of coasters and then joins her girlfriend on the couch.

Edelgard puts the cat down as Byleth picks up her plate and hits play on the movie. Her attention diverts from it the same as the other woman beside her as they focus more on their food and drink and the circling cat while they eat. Byleth doesn't mention what Dorothea told her, but the knowledge settles into a plan in the back of her mind while she does dishes.

She didn't have time to get a gift, but she did have a gift in mind. 

It just meant she'd spend half the day baking.

They wake up to a knock at the door and the cat somehow sprawled across both of them, purring away. Edelgard is up first, muttering about who it could even be at this hour. She takes an extra few seconds, laughing a little to herself as she hears Dorothea and Claude's exclamation of 'happy birthday' and Edelgard's startled response.

At least, she thinks, carrying Oreo out with her, both of them are dressed.

"Did you plan this?" Edelgard asks as soon as she wanders into view, Dorothea and Claude chatting away in the hallway behind her.

"No," Byleth replies, shifting.

"Oh, Edie don't blame Byleth, It was me who planned it," Dorothea cuts in. "I knew you wouldn't tell her, so I had to."  
Edelgard turns red, muttering under her breath. 

"Come on, Edel, " Claude says, laughing. "Go get ready! Don't be a stick in the mud now!"

Byleth retreats to the kitchen as Edelgard heads back to the bedroom to shower and get ready. She feeds the cat as Dorothea and Claude take stock of the living room, assuming easily that Dimitri and Ingrid would be along shortly after those three left. She makes coffee, chatting with the two about cake and what they had been up to until Edelgard joins them again.

The other woman looks less annoyed this time, accepting the thermos of coffee Byleth offers with a smile and a murmured 'thank you.' She leans in to steal a kiss when Dorothea and Claude aren't looking then shoos them all out.

"Have fun," she says, smiling. "I'll see you all later."

She uses the time between them leaving and the next knock to take her own shower and get dressed, half through her second mug of coffee by the time she opens the door for Ingrid and Dimitri. "Hey," she says, stepping aside to let them in, both carrying bags. 

"Hello," Dimitri replies, glancing over his shoulder. "Where's your kitchen?"

"On your left," she replies, shutting the door and following them.

Oreo is nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry about all this," Ingrid says, setting her bags on the floor. "I know it's really short notice. Dorothea meant to tell you a week ago but we got really busy and didn't have time."

"So it ended up being the night before," Dimitri finishes, his own bags set on the counter. "I was at home until yesterday morning," he explains, unpacking a few things to put in the freezer. "And Claude was at a tournament."

"It's fine," Byleth replies, watching the two of them work. "I'll have more time to prepare next year," she adds, amused. "Does she not like her birthday or something?"

"She's fine with it," Dimitri replies, leaning against the counter. "She just doesn't like to trouble people with it. Imagine how upset Dorothea was when she found out she'd missed it the first year they were dating." 

Byleth can.

"She vowed to make sure you knew," Ingrid says, settled at the kitchen table. "One of the first things she said to me after we found out you two were actually together was, 'I'll have to tell Byleth when Edie's birthday is or else she'll never know.'" 

Byleth makes a note to thank Dorothea later. "Alright, lets get to work then while Claude and Dorothea have her distracted."

They spend the rest of the morning setting things up, cooking and baking, Ingrid pausing twice to text Dorothea updates. It goes quicker with help, the three of them quickly learning how to operate in the kitchen's small space, talking between requests for various utensils or food items.

The rest of the time is spent cleaning up the mess they unintentionally make. "No matter how hard you try," Dimitri comments as he brushes spilled flour into the trash. "You still always make a mess."

"The curse of cooking," Byleth adds, jogging out of the kitchen when she hears the front door opening. She can hear Ingrid and Dimitri rummaging behind her, then their steps as they head into the living room with the rest of the food. They'd made the choice to put the cake back in the oven after it had cooled on the off chance Oreo did finally decide to join them.

"Welcome back," she says as Edelgard comes through with Dorothea and Claude on her heels, they're laughing and carrying a few bags from the local mall. 

"Thanks," Edelgard replies, stepping close to her side to press a kiss against her jaw. "Smells like you were busy," she adds, peering around the end of the hall. "Hey Dimitri, Ingrid." 

"We were," she says, letting everyone file in and settle down. "So I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Edelgard affirms, flopping down on the couch. "We had breakfast, but we haven't had anything since."

"Dig in, Birthday girl," Dorothea says, sitting on the floor beside Ingrid. 

Edelgard waits until everyone has sat down, waits until Byleth comes back with beers for them all. Only then do they all dig in, talking and laughing and drinking. Oreo eventually appears as they're picking on trash TV, crawling first across where Ingrid and Dorothea sit tangled together against the couch, then over where Claude and Dimitri sit half laying across one another. He finally makes it to Edelgard, huffing and flopping down across her lap as she drains the last of her beer.

Byleth smiles at the sight, reaching out to pet him as she leans in to whisper against Edelgard's ear, "I have something for you later."

The other woman shifts to look at her, eyebrow raised. Byleth just smirks.

Edelgard immediately kiboshes the attempt to sing happy birthday when Byleth finally brings the cake out, red faced and sputtering. 

Later turns out to be near midnight, cake gone and the mess they all made cleaned up, dishes done and put away. Everyone having filed out with sleepy good nights and

Claude's invitation to come over tomorrow and play Mario kart and drink until all of them drop.

Byleth lifts the remainder of the frosting, having purposely made more than she needed. She waits until Edelgard is in the bathroom to strip out of her clothes and paint herself partially with it, from her neck down across her stomach and thighs, her hips. She shivers at the chill of it against her skin, aware how much of a sticky mess it's all going to be.

But, she tells herself, sitting on the end of the bed and waiting, it'll be worth it.

"Is this what you meant?" Edelgard asks when she returns, pausing in the doorway to take in the sight of her. It's a hungry look, eyes dark and eyebrow raised. "As far as birthday gifts go, this is top tier."

Byleth feels the heat as it stains her cheeks, teeth sinking into the inside of her lip. "Happy Birthday, Edelgard," she says, spreading her legs as the other woman crosses the distance between them. "I'm glad you-" Edelgard cuts her off with a kiss, one just short of their usual devouring. It doesn't last before the other woman is on the move, tongue hot as she licks the smeared frosting off her neck, pausing to suck marks into her skin.

And she takes her time, moving slow, tongue moving over her shoulder, her collarbone, across her breasts. Byleth tangles her fingers in Edelgard's hair, clings to her shoulders, teeth press to her lip to muffle her moans as the other woman continues to explore, spit cooling in the spots Edelgard had vacated. She shudders, as that hot mouth finds her thigh and travels up to her hip, cleaning each spot away until there's nothing left.

"You're soaked," Edelgard comments, breath tickling against her inner thigh. "Made a mess of the quilt." 

She can't deny her arousal or the way her body clenches around nothing at the idea of having Edelgard's mouth on her again. Can't deny how her skin tingles and how hot every inch of her feels. "El-"

"Thanks for the meal," Edelgard comments just before running her tongue across her clit. Byleth blanks out, forgetting whatever it was she was about to say as the other woman's hands slide across her stomach and push her thighs further apart. She clings to her, heels digging into her hips as her back hits the mattress. Edelgard isn't as slow this time, drawing patterns and dragging her tongue through her folds. She only teases a little bit before she pushes her tongue inside of her, deep as she can go, eyes fixated on her face as she fucks her with deep, fast strokes, lips teasing against her clit.

Edelgard is merciless, fingers skimming up to her breasts, rolling her nipples between them and leaving her a writhing mess. Byleth arches, clinging to the back of Edelgard's neck the closer the other woman brings her. She can't think, and every breath leaves her as a drawn out moan or a curse or the other's name. She rocks into every thrust of Edelgard's tongue, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open. Closer and closer and closer until she finally gives in, shaking apart with a muffled shout.

She rides it out, jerking and shivering as Edelgard licks her clean.

"We should do that again," Edelgard says as she climbs up onto the bed, licking her lips. "Frosting is a fun little addition." 

"We're not done," Byleth mutters, leaning in to claim Edelgard's mouth in a searing kiss. It's a clumsy affair to get Edelgard out of her clothes, t-shirt and shorts haphazardly tossed off the edge of the bed, Byleth's hands roaming across her body and down to press fingers inside of her. 

Edelgard gasps, head dropping against the bed and hips rocking into each thrust of Byleth's wrist. "Fuck," she mutters, teeth grit, eyes rolling closed. Byleth goes for the last bits of the frosting sitting nearby, dipping her fingers in it and smearing it against Edelgard's neck and collarbone, over her nipple and along the hard lines of her abs. She leans down to lick it all off, listening to the way the other woman whines, moving with the arch of her body.

She slides lower still, nipping her hip bone and pressing open mouthed kisses against her thigh. She replaces her fingers with her mouth, pressing her tongue inside her and shivering as Edelgard drapes her legs over her shoulders and tangles her fingers in her hair, rocking into each pass of her tongue. She's just as merciless, thrusts just as deep and as fast, eyes sliding up the line of her body to watch the way pleasure claims the other woman. Edelgard bows, tenses, shudders, cursing and moaning.

Then she breaks, bucking once against her before she's moving again, and Byleth fucks her through it, swallowing her down.

It takes them several minutes to finally gather up the energy to make it to the bathroom to shower. "Else we'll wake up in a sticky mess," Byleth mutters as they go, leaning against each other.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
